The World Wide Web (“web”) has become a valuable resource and source of vastly different types of information. For corporate or individual consumer users, it can be used as a reference guide for important stock information in real time, current traffic or weather information, health and medical, consumer goods, available real estate, personal and commercial banking, and the news as it is reported from all around the world. In addition, many users have also come to rely on the web for commerce. Some stores exist on the web only to reduce overhead costs while others have added a web counterpart to expand their businesses electronically. However, it may easily be forgotten that the web also includes a significant amount of user information based on a user's web activity. In particular, some web users have grown accustomed to entering their name or other personally identifiable information (PII) whenever requested by a web page or site. Unfortunately, this can become troublesome for the user such as by making the user more vulnerable to phishing schemes or any other schemes that relate to and result in identity theft.